Fall Into Me
by CastleTVShowFan
Summary: The night Mic left still triggers thoughts for Mac. How can Harm help her see he’s not one to hurt her and walk away?


Title: Fall Into Me

Author: Lisa

E-mail: Suitable for all ages.

Category: Story

Summary: The night Mic left still triggers thoughts for Mac. How can Harm help her see he's not one to hurt her and walk away?

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Don Bellisario & co. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: The song "Fall Into Me" belongs to Emerson Drive and their respective companies.

Feedback is welcome. Please send it to INTO ME

It had been a year to the day that Mic had left, and for some reason, the events of that night were running through Sarah MacKenzie's head. Harm had been so available to her then, unless one counted the fact that when she'd been ready to have a talk with him about where things should go, Renee had been there. It wasn't Renee's fault, she knew, but it didn't hurt any less. There had been something Harm had wanted to tell her she knew. The question was exactly what had he wanted to say?

2135 Hours

Harm's Apartment

The minute the phone rang, Harm snatched it up. "Rabb," he replied.

"Hey, Harm, it's me," Mac said quietly.

"Oh hey, Mac, how are you?" he asked, concern slowly creeping into his voice.

"I've been better, but you don't need my problems dumped on you. Not tonight of all nights."

"Talk to me, Sarah," he gently prodded.

"A year ago today was when Mic left, it's when I called you. . .It's when we couldn't talk. I know this is crazy, but how do I know you're going to stick around? How do I know you won't one day decide you've had enough?"

"Because I'm not him," he assured her.

"I can't believe I'm coming apart like this. I'm a Colonel in the Marine Corps and next thing I know, you'll be sending me to a padded cell."

"Not a chance of that. It's natural, Mac. How do you think I felt not being able to talk to you?"

"After that, it seemed like everything went downhill. . .until the JAG-a-thon," she added with a small smile.

"If you need the company. . ."

"I already told you that I didn't want to dump all this on you tonight," she said with a little more conviction than necessary.

"I'm not asking. I'm doing it as your friend, Mac. I'll be over in ten to fifteen," he promised before ending the call.

Short time later

Mac's Apartment

When Mac heard the knock on the door, she forced herself to get up off the couch and let Harm in. His being there didn't change the fact that she didn't want to dump all of her thoughts on him from that night, but maybe the company would be better than being alone.

"Hi, sailor," she said when she looked at him standing there.

"Hi, Mac."

"I don't know how you put up with me."

"I'm not sure how you put up with my antics either," he replied with a smile.

"I don't deserve your friendship," she whispered.

"Yes, you do and you know it. We won't get anywhere if you feel sorry for yourself. I know it still hurts, Mac. You were nearly his wife for crying out loud."

"I was doing fine. Then this morning it hit me - the anniversary of the night he left. What a load of . . ." he stopped her coming stream of expletives before she had a chance to utter them.

"I heard a song on the radio the other day and it made me think of us. So I brought a surprise for you."

He started making his way toward the door when she stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Your surprise is in the car."

Not five minutes later, he came back carrying his guitar. She watched him as he made his way to the sofa and sat. She followed his lead, putting a little distance between them. Once he had the instrument tuned, he smiled and began singing:

"Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and Fall into me

You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart upon a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
To take it down for someone else

Cause loving him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see...that he's not me  
And...

I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me

I'll follow any road  
Anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do"

Just before Harm got to the chorus again, he glanced at Mac to gauge her reaction. Tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks. It was when he looked closer that he realized she was smiling.

"I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me

Just believe in love, just believe in us  
Baby...

I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me

Come and fall into me  
Baby fall into me"

Mac scooted over and put her arms around Harm's neck in a fierce hug. It was as if he was the only lifeline she had left in the world. At that moment, she believed that to be true.

Mac lifted her head up and smiled through the few tears that continued to fall. "That was beautiful, Harm. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sarah. Those words were coming from me and I meant them. Now we just have to see what happens next."

"As long as your arms are always open, it really doesn't matter."

"It matters more than you think," he whispered in her ear, "because I'm in love with you."

She smiled and let him hold her to his heart's content. The words from the song drifted through her mind as she closed her eyes.

I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open and will always be  
Right here waiting, Staying strong  
Come and fall into me  
"Fall Into Me" - Emerson Drive

The End


End file.
